3 Days
by lucianwrites
Summary: Twas Christmas eve and all was bored. Lily Evans was then lured, In a game of truth/dare, Lily Evans you must beware, The intentions of Sirius Black, To get you and James in the sack! Can she survive 3 Days with James? Not everything as predictable. "I know you hear this a lot, but I love you. Don't you dare forget that."
1. Truth or Dare

It was Christmas Eve and the Gryffindors who decided to stay, namely Lily, the Marauders, Marlene McKinnon, Alice Prewett & Frank Longbottom, was pretty bored. Sirius kept on suggesting to play games, which everyone would totally say no to since Sirius' head is full of pretty nasty ideas.

Finally, they gave in when Marlene suggested Truth or Dare.

"Alright! Me first!" James said. Lily groaned.

"Evans, truth or dare?" James asked happily.

"If I say dare, you'ra gonna dare me to go out with you, so truth." Lily said, still looking weary.

"Alright." James said still smiling. "Lily, who was your most recent crush." James asked hopefully.

"Uhmmmm, Remus." Lily said, looking at Remus with a sad smile.

"That answer again. We all know its not true..." James said, but nevertheless backing off.

"Alright, now that's over, MY TUUURN!" Sirius said loudly.

"Evans, truth or dare?" he said. "Me again? But I just went!" Lily cried out.

"Lay off her Padfoot, she clearly doesn't like me..." James mumbled.

"DARE." Lily said, looking at Sirius with a defiant look. Sirius looked shocked, but quickly recovered.

"Wow Evans, I always thought you were too chicken." Sirius said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'll give you a choice, a dare with James, or a dare with Peter." Sirius continued, smiling mischievously.

Lily glanced at Peter and she could see the boy getting... well, lets put it as... excited.

"POTTER. A DARE WITH POTTER." Lily said, smiling at the shocked expressions from everybody else.

"Don't do this, Lily!" Alice whispered urgently. Lily NEVER EVER likes to be black mailed. Especially by Sirius Black.

"Alright then..." Sirius huffed under his breath, clearly not prepared a dare for James since he knew she was going for Peter.

"I dare you..." Sirius said, still thinking. Then he smiled manically.

"What is it?" Lily asked, VERY worried.

"I dare you, to go with James, wherever he goes, all day for the next three days, excepting the bathroom of course, and our room." Sirius said.

"Do I really have to?" Lily said.

"Don't force her on me." James said silently.

"If you don't want a double dog dare you will." Sirius said, drinking SOMETHING from his red styrofoam cup.

"UGGGH. Could I take that dare with Peter?" Lily whined.

"No, want to find out you double dog dare Evans?" Sirius asked with a smirk that put Lily on the verge of her anger.

Lily smiled calmly, cocked her head to the side, and said, "I'll take the dare." smirking.

Lily can't help but looking at the boy with whom she'll spend the next 3 days with.

James was smiling one of his famous grins at her.

"Alright my turn!" Frank Longbottom said, and just then, Professor McGonagall appeared through the the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Students, party ends right now. I want all of you in bed in 10 minutes, and when I get back, I expect the Common Room clean as my office." she said,

then going out as fast as she came in.

Everybody groaned.

They all have started cleaning up when James came up to her.

"Hey Evans." he said.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"I just wanted to tell you, that I am not going to force you tomorrow, or the next 2 days. I respect you, and I really want you to just see that I've

changed." James said, ruffling his hair and giving her a reproachful smile.

"It's okay James." Lily said, and she could see that James was shocked that she called him by his first name.

"I'm really fine with it, and I want to prove to Black that he can't control me." Lily continued.

"Okay then. Bye Lily. See you tomorrow?" James said, when they were all done.

"Sure James. Tomorrow." she said and quickly went back up to her dorm.

**AN: HEY! REVIEW GUYS! YOU COULD DO FLAMES ALL YOU WANT. Just tell me what you think, okay? It really means a lot to me.  
So the next chapters will be divided by the days. Maybe a slight Sirius/Marlene going on but hey? xDD  
AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW. Lets add more beauty to this world.**


	2. Morning of the First Day

_**DAY 1 - MORNING**_

It's Christmas morning and she has to spend it with James Potter. Why has she even agreed to

the dare anyways? Well, maybe it's because of Sirius. That irritating git. Well anyways, no use

for moping around. Lily decided to get ready. She pulled out a bright green vest to cover her

school uniform instead of the black one. She put her hair into a loose ponytail and quickly

headed downstairs.

"Merry Christmas, love." James mockingly said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Good morning, Potter. Though it was better till I was reminded that I have a dare to

participate in." Lily said, sarcastically.

"Merry Christmas Lily!" Alice and Marlene told her in a hyper way, giving her their gifts and

in turn, Lily giving their gifts. Marlene gave her a miniature model of a Silver Arrow Elite,

which, coincidentally, was the same broom Potter used. Lily put it in her pocket and opened

the parcel from Alice.

Alice gave her a pair of emerald earings that she quickly put on.

"Hi, Lily. Merry Christmas." Remus said, huggging her then giving the gift. She felt Potter's

eyes looking and she glared at him back. Suprisingly, he looked away. She unwrapped

Remus' present. It was a book obviously. "_Charms and Jinxes"_ it said on the cover.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE" Lily heard Black's irritating voice again.

"Evans, might I remind you of a certain dare which involves you being with James for 3 days?"

he said.

"I know. I know. Stop nagging." She snap at him and go to James.

"Hi, Potter." She casually tell him, and hand him his gift.

"You got me one?" he asked, unbelieving.

"I don't hate you THAT much."

"Well, it's just that... nevermind. Thanks." he grinned.

They spent the next few minutes unwrapping presents.

"Lily," he called her. "What?" Lily turned to him.

"Can you please come with me, so I could give your present?" he asked.

"What choice do I have?" Lily said, then followed James.

He led her out of the common room and gaver her a very thin parcel.

"Go on, open it. It's not gonna blow." James said. Lily reluctantly agreed.

Inside was a dark red scarf. "Uhmm, thanks, Potter." Lily said.

"That's not your REAL present. It's just a blindfold." James said.

Lily was confused. A BLINDFOLD? what was that for? "For what?" she asked.

James didn't answer but just said, "Give it here. I'll put it on." grabbing the scarf.

James removed Lily's ponytail. "HEY! Put that back on!" Lily said, mad at James for ruining

her hair. "I can't put the blindfold on with your ponytail there." James explained.

"And besides, you look prettier with your hair down." Lily was shocked. He thought she was

pretty?

"Come on then." James said, grabbing Lily's hand so she won't trip. Lily pulled her hand away.

James winced inside. "Does she really hate me this much?" he thought to himself. James

never the less just put his arm on Lily's shoulder and guided her to the room of requirement.

They passed down 3 stairs when James chuckled. "What is it, Potter?" Lily asked. "Nothing,

nothing." James lied. "We've been walking around back and forth for 3 times, Potter." Lily

said, just as the door appeared. James opened the door and helped Lily inside.

"You can take of your blindfold now, Evans." James said.

Lily took them off and she was left speechless by the sight that greeted her. It wasn't really

that big really, just some breakfast food, but for Potter, this was a big effort just to win the

challenge Sirius gave him that he could win over Lily Evans.

"What's all of this Potter?" Lily whirled around looking for James.

She found him toying around with a miniature model of his broom.

"Is that-" Lily was about to ask if that was hers and James cut her off with a nod.

"Well, Marlene was the one that gave that to me, Potter so don't you go think about...

that might connect that to you." Lily mumbled. James smile slightly wavered but it came back

"Here." James said, giving it back.

"Thanks," Lily said, putting it in her pocket.

"Do you mind if I eat with you at breakfast?" James asked.

"It's not as if I have a choice." Lily said so they went to the table and ate.

"Evans, this really feels weird..." James said,after a few minutes.

"And why is that, Potter?" Lily asked, eyebrows raised.

"I'm not really used to being alone with you, usually I just dream about being alone with you,

but it never happens in real life. And usually I just stare at you..." he went rambling on.

He stopped when he caught Lily staring. "What?"

Lily laughed so hard that James wanted to join.

"You stare at me? You DREAM about being alone with me?" Lily asked in between her laughs.

She calmed down and said, "You know those two statements don't go too well with each

other." then she fell into laughter again.

"Uhm..." James huffed, ruffling up his hair. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable..."

he said. "You could just continue the bet this afternoon... I'll tell Padfoot." he said,

slightly disgruntled. Then he left the table without the slightest explanation that left Lily

confused. She headed downstairs to join Alice and Marlene at breakfast.

"So how'd it go?" Marlene asked, more excited than padfoot, which is saying something.

"NOT well. He ran out mid-breakfast so I came here." Lily said flatly, eating a treacle tart.

"AWW! Why?" Alice said.

"He was sorry he made me uncomfortable."

"I don't get it."

"Neither do I."

"Want to Hagrid?"

"I'll pass."


	3. Fake Kissing and Eating with Marauders

**DAY 1 AFTERNOON**

Right after breakfast, James run up to his room and catch Sirius there.  
"What are you doing here so early?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"I said some... inappopriate things..."

"I do that all the time."

"Doesn't make you less of a dick."

Sirius punched him.

"And I really have to prepare before I take her out to Hogsmeade today." James explained.  
"Need help?" Sirius asked hopefully.  
"No, what I need is YOU, out of this room." James mumbled.  
"What's that, ehh? Didn't quite hear you?" Sirius said mockingly.  
"And we're not allowed to go to Hogsmeade today. It's for the teachers today." Sirius said.

"Never stopped you." said James

"That's because I'm awesome." said Sirius

"And I'm not?" said James

"Well, I'm awesomER." said Sirius

It was James turn to punch him.

"OW. I can take a hint mate. Whatever." Sirius said, then he stormed off, stomping.  
"Hey, Pad, wait!" James called after him with such urgency that Sirius immediately responds.  
"What?" Sirius whirled around, his black coat uniform flowing.  
"Takes this note to Lily?" James asked, smiling.

Sirius took a minute to answer but said yes anyway.  
"Can I read it?"  
"No."  
"Can't stop me." Sirius screeched loudly then ran off laughing lika a deranged prison escapee.

_Lily,_

_I'm sorry that I left at breakfast. It just felt really weird and I need to prepare myself with your wit more. So what do you say? Meet me at the common room at 12? Wear muggle clothes by the way._

_~James x_

Sirius laughed at James' pathetic way of asking her out. But he gave it the note to her anyways at the great hall.

"Evans!" Sirius screamed at her.  
"What do you want, Black?"  
"You"  
"Arse"  
"Just kidding. Here's a note from James."

"Did you read this?"  
"What do you think?"  
"Yes."  
"Then yes."  
"Again, arse"

Sirius left after that and Lily decided to get ready since it was already 11. She decided to wear black skinny jeans, a dirty white sweater and silver ballet flats. The only color she was wearing were the emerald earrings Alice gave her and a blue and black checkered sidebag.  
(link here: .com/cgi/set?id=48210359#fans) add,

Lily put her hair up to irritate James and well,,, she was having feelings about him calling her beautiful. Feelings that she hasnt sorted out yet. She went down to the common room on time and James wasn't there.

After 15 minutes of waiting, she started to hate herself. She's all dressed up and waiting for nothing. "5 more minutes and I'll go" Lily thought to herself. Just when she was about to go back, James hurried down the stairs.

He was wearing a gray sweatshirt over a black shirt, denim jeans and plain black converse.  
" I AM SO SORRY. I was too nervous and busy and I got all caught up practicing..."  
"Practicing what?"  
"How to talk to you. You might not notice it but when I talk to you, I usually just ask you out. I've never really talked to you properly, now that I think about it." James said.  
"Anyways, let's go." he said, handing Lily his hand.  
Lily stared at it.  
"Oh right,..." James said, taking back his hand and says "just follow me"

They finally reach the statue of the one eyed witch and as James opened the passage, Lily asked what they were going to do.  
"We're going to Hogsmeade of course." James said, ducking to get in. He grabbed Lily's hand to guide her in and this time, she didn't refuse. There was a lot of explaining on the way, mostly by James.  
"Aren't we forbidden to go to Hogsmeade today?" Lily asked.  
"Yes."  
"Then why are we going?"  
"Cause I'm James Potter."  
"Arrogant git." Lily mumbled.  
"HEY. I heard that. And it's all for you anyway. I'm taking you to lunch." James said.  
"We could have lunch at the great hall." Lily sighed.  
"But Sirius would be there."  
"You have a point. Now just make it fast please? I don't want to get in trouble."  
"We're here." James said, pushing up the door of the cellar.

Lily was quite embarassed when the owner stared at them but James just waved and said "Hello, pardon us." and led her out.  
"Wasn't that fun?" James asked her, hoping that she would agree.  
"Alright. It was fun." Lily said, giving in. "what are we going to do next?"

"Lunch at the Three Broomsticks." James said, realizing that he was still holding Lily's hand. He let go and offered his arm the way escorts do. Lily shockingly (for james) took it and they went to eat lunch. "What kind of food do they have here anyways?" Lily asked once they settled in a booth, seating across each other.

James glanced at the window and turned a pale white.  
"Lily, sit beside me."  
"why?"  
"we're about to get in trouble if you dont."  
Lily quickly went over.

James covered her mouth, leaned in as if he was kissing her while Lily squirmed and figeted.  
"McGonagall and Dumbledore is right outside our window and if you keep on moving they ARE going to see us." James whispered in her ear, still leaning. Lily stopped but removed James' hand. "You're not letting me breath Potter!" she hissed.

"Sorry Evans." James rose up.  
Their order came and James talked Charms.  
"That's what you practiced, isn't it? With Remus?" Lily asked, grinning at James' effort.  
"Too obvious?"  
"Yeah."  
"We should go back." James said.  
"Alright." Lily answered.

"So do you have any plans for dinner?" Lily asked James.  
"Actually, no. You could just eat with me and the marauders?" James said.  
"Ugh. With Sirius? Well,, only this time please?" Lily begged.  
"So are you saying that you want to spend every meal after tonight,,,,,, with me?" James chuckled.  
"Don't flatter yourself, Potter."

And they went back.

**AN: Hey guys! How do you like it so far? PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING and flames are very welcome! I appreciate your reviews, really I do! So do keep on reviewing! :)  
Shoutout to my first to reviewers:  
Is there enough detail,or do you want me to add more? The first parts were undetailish, I know, but I'll promise to describe more.**


	4. The Shrieking Shack

**DAY 1 EVENING**

_AN : Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. So do you guys think I should make Lily more not kind to James or something? Any suggestions? PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN ehh? thanks!  
_  
On the way in, they were almost caught by Filch, so they decided to just stay outside a little bit longer, well at least until Filch finishes his rounds.  
"Hey, Evans." James said, poking Lily.  
"OW. What, Potter?" Lily said, turning her head.  
"Want to go to the Shrieking Shack?" James asked, pointing to the house.  
"Well, isn't that house haunted?" Lily asked.  
"Nope." James simply answered and dragged Lily to the gate.

James opened the gate as if he'd done it before and motioned to Lily to come.  
"It's really not that bad." James said.  
"IT IS. And it's about to fall down its hinges. It isn't safe." Lily said, shaking her head and sitting at the trunk of the tree outside the house.  
"Chicken, Evans?" James taunted.  
"No,but-" Lily paused but still couldn't think of a reason.  
"Well, you have to come anyways. It's part of the dare. You should come with me wherever I go except the loo and my dorm." James said, then walked in.  
Lily sighed but followed in.

Once they were in, James turned to Lily.  
"See, it isnt that bad." James said.  
Lily didn't answer but snobbed James as if he were a stranger.  
"You know silent treatment wont work since you'll be stuck with me for 2 more days." James said, leaning on one of the house's walls, crossing his arms.  
Lily said nothing, but sat down on one of the chairs, rubbing her arms as if she was cold.

Lily was surprised when James unbuttoned his sweater and took it off. He was actually wearing a black polo, not t-shirt. She was more surprised when he walked towards her and pulled her hand to pull her up, then draped his sweater around her. It was very warm and smelled like him, like the sun and a spring day. They were 7 inches apart when he talked.  
"Lily, remember about your gift?" James asked. Lily didn't say anything.  
"Well, I never really gave it to you. And I wanted to give it to you in private." James explained. he fished out something silver in his pockets and put it around Lily's neck.  
"I really hope you forgive me for dragging you here, and that you like your present."  
It was a necklace with a silver arrow elite broom as a pendant. It's handle was lined with green gems like Lily's necklace. After putting the necklace on, James removed her ponytail and shifted her hair to her shoulders. He took her hand bravely and pulled her out.

"Thanks Potter." Lily said. James just smiled at her and they went back up to the castle.

The dinner with the Marauders wasn't that bad. Sirius tried to keep decent on James warning and Remus was there as someone to talk to. Peter didn't do much anyways so it wasn't the worse dinner she experienced.

[The way back to the common room]

"So what will we do tomorrow?" Lily asked James, hoping for the worst.  
"Well for breakfast is a surprise, but at noon, I'm teaching you how to ride a broom."  
This left Lily speechless and James went back to his dorm room.  
"Goodnight, love." James called out, but Lily was still not over the fact that tomorrow, James Potter will be teaching her how to ride a broom.


	5. Lily Flirts with Sirius!

**DAY 2 MORNING**

_Another day with Potter_... Lily thought to herself. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that. Yesterday, Potter was really sweet. With the present and

Hogsmeade and all that.

_WAIT. WOAH. Potter? Sweet? _DANG. Sirius plan in working. That diabolical git. Then she remembered something. When she was pranking Sirius back for one

of the pranks he pulled on her, she snagged one of Sirius' favorite shirts.

Of course, Lily has never even touched it until today. She decided to get back at Sirius for the dare. She put on (the immensly washed) shirt of Sirius and a

pajama bottom and headed to the marauders dormitory.

She knocked on the door and a muffled scream came from inside. "ITS NOT LOCKED, REMUS. AND ITS TOO EARLY TOO WAKE US UP!" It was James' voice

and Lily was imagining him sprawled on the bed, screaming. She surpressed a giggle and said,

"It's not Remus." There was a load of footsteps and Sirius opened the door.

He was (SHOCKINGLY) wearing pajamas with bananas on them.

"What are you wearing?" Lily said, in between her laughs.

"What are YOU wearing?" Sirius asked back eyeing the shirt she was wearing.

"Your shirt, why?" Lily asked, feigning innocence, batting her eyelashes.

"Oh dear..." Sirius mumbled. "James is gonna get the WRONG idea."

"I know." Lily smirked at him, cocking her hips then leaning on the door frame.

Sirius eyes widened "YOU BLOODY RED HAIRED HARPIE!' JAMES WILL BEAT ME UP!"

Sirius screamed, half closing the door. "I know" Lily said, smiling bigger at Sirius.

James looked at them then stared at Lily's shirt. Lily felt bad about using James to get back at Sirius especially since James has started to become nicer

nowadays. "It's okay." Lily said.

"I was just kidding Black." Lily said. James went outside, gripped Lily's hand and dragged her to the common room. James was wearing his Hogwarts

robes over plain sky blue pajamas.

His cloak was billowing and touching her at her knees and his grip on her was tight. His hair moved as he ran and Lily found this kind of cute. _NO. James _

_Potter is not cute. _she contradicted herself.

"What's happening with you and Sirius?" James asked when they reached the common room.

"Nothing. I was just teasing him!" Lily said defensively pulling her hand away from James.

"And you don't have the right to DRAG me here." Lily rubbed her wrist where a slightly red mark came because of James tight grip.

James stared at the mark. He had been to busy beeing angry at the sight of Lily flirting with Sirius. "I am so sorry Lily." he said. Damn it. Lily already didn't

like her, now will she say? She must have hated him right now.

"Just when I started to like you, you do this..." Lily mumbled.

Lily caught herself. Her eyes went wide and slowly looked at James. When she saw him smiling, a blush rose up her neck to her cheeks. James was doing

this little victory dance in his head. A miracle has happened. Lily Evans started to like James Potter.

"Let's get some ice on that." James said, then held Lily's hand as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Where are we going to get ice?" Lily asked, her voice catching her throat. James hand was warm and soft but there was another thing to it... there were

soft calluses from him playing quidditch.

"The kitchens." James said simply. It was 5 minutes of silence until James spoke up.

"How come your not asking where it is?" he asked, turning on Lily, not letting go of her hand.

Lily pulled her hand back, blushing and said, "I already know where. I've been going there for

"I'm impressed, Evans. I never knew you were the exploring type." James said, grinning. He tickled the pear on the painting and they went in.

"I need my food." Lily mumbled, embarassed.

"Hi, Becky!" Lily said to one of the house elves, namely the one with a red rag for a dress and oddly large glazy eyes.

"Um, could you get us some ice?" James said politely to the house elf.

"My pleasure, sir" the house elf squeaked and ran off to the giant fridge.

"So what were we supposed to do, Potter?" Lily asked curiously, turning around to face James.

When she turned, James was right behind her. So they ended up pressed against each other. Lily blushed then quickly backed away.

"For breakfast, I was supposed to eat with you and your friends. But since I injured you, we're going to have breakfast here. And I am really really sorry

that I bruised your wrist. Forgive me Lily?" James asked.

"Yeah. It's okay. But from now on you can not touch me. Not even one finger comes in contact with me. Get that Potter?" Lily said, her voice quivering at

the end.

_Fuck. She really hates me now. _James thought to himself. "So does that mean you like me less now?" James asked

**AN: CLIFF HANGER! XD SO REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks for all the reviews! And sorry if my writings confusing. This is just my second story. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! :D**


	6. The Kitchens

**Day 2 Morning Continuation!  
**

___What happened before:__**  
**_  
_"So what were we supposed to do, Potter?" Lily asked curiously, turning around to face James.  
When she turned, James was right behind her. So they ended up pressed against each other. Lily blushed then quickly backed away.  
"For breakfast, I was supposed to eat with you and your friends. But since I injured you, we're going to have breakfast here. And I am really really sorry that I bruised your wrist. Forgive me Lily?" James asked.  
"Yeah. It's okay. But from now on you CAN NOT touch me. Not even ONE finger comes in contact with me. Get that Potter?" Lily said, her voice quivering wit anger at the end._

Fuck. She really hates me now. James thought to himself. "So does that mean you like me less now?" James asked.  
_  
_-[XxxxxCONTINUATIONxxxxX]-

Lily blushed, then backed away. "Yes." she lied. She didn't like him THAT much, but she liked him nonetheless. Becky came back with the ice and said, "Will there be more, Miss Evans?" she asked. "What do you want for breakfast, James?" Lily asked. "What you're having." James said. "Just give us two pancakes and orange juuice then." Lily said to Becky.

Becky ran off to get the food. Once she returned, Lily and James were standing opposite each other a table. James got the plates and drinks of Becky's hands because she couldnt reach the table and put them on the placemats.

"Thank you sir." Becky squeaked, then ran off. Lily took the bottle of syrup and poured it out on her pancake, then passed it to James. "So what are we going to do this afternoon?" Lily asked, forgetting that James will teach her how to fly.  
"Don't you remember?" James said, grinning.  
"Oh don't you grin at me." Lily snapped, burrowing her eyebrows.  
"I'm taking you flying." James chuckled, putting a slice of pancake in his mouth.  
"Oh yeah..." Lily said, remembering. "Oh Merlin..." she realized, eyes growing wide.

"Can we not, please?" Lily begged.  
"No. BUT, I have a deal." James said.  
"What is it?"  
"You, help me and the marauders, complete the map."  
"What map?"  
"I'll show you later."  
"And what do I get?" Lily asked, drinking from her cup.  
"Spend time with me." James said, smiling.  
"Arrogant git." Lily spat.  
"Just kidding. I won't teach you how to fly." James grinned.

"Alright. Deal." Lily said, putting out her hand, willing James to shake on it.  
James stared at it.  
"Oh. I give you permission." Lily said. James shook her hand.  
"We should really go back." James said.

"Alright. " Lily said.  
"Oh," James said, "meet me at the common room at 1, Im taking you flying."  
"I thought we had a deal?" Lily said, confused.  
"I said I'm not going to TEACH you how to fly. I'm not teaching you, I'm TAKING you." James smirked then ran off.

"See you later," James waved.

**AN: So did you like it? REVIEW! thanks. :)**


	7. Flying and Bloody Bludgers

**DAY 2 AFTERNOON**

Lily headed to her dorm right after James did. She took off Sirius shirtand her jammies then took a bath. She let down her hair, put on a pair of skinny bicycle jeans and a dark green shirt with a pair of dark blue flip-flops. She added the pair of emerald earings Alice gave her and the necklace from James.

"Hey, Evans. Ready to fly?" James said, eyebrows raised when she appeared at the common room. He was wearing regular jeans and a shirt as black as his hair. James had his hand in his pocket and was grinning at her.

"Let's just get this over with." Lily sighed, walking to the back of the portrait of the fat lady. James followed and quickly opened it. Lily stepped out and James stooped out to follow. "Come on! " James said excitedly running towards the quidditch pitch.

Lily laughed at his eagerness and followed him nonetheless. "Where's your broom?" Lily asked, realizing that James hasn't brought anything. "It's in the shed. I'll get it." James said and ran off to the measly little broom shed, getting his Silver Arrow Elite. Lily raised her eyebrows when he returned.

"Only one broom?" Lily asked suspiciously. "Do you want one of you own?" James asked smirking. "You could fly alone if you want. I'll get you an extra broom and -" James began, running to the broom shed. Lily cut him off and grabbed his arm. "NO. No. Nevermind." Lily said shaking her head. "Let's just go before I chicken out of the dare." she moaned.

James got on the broom stick and waited for Lily to mount.  
Lily stared at him.  
"Well, get on." James beckoned.  
"Wh-Where? Back or uh, uhm, front?" Lily stuttered.  
James chuckled and Lily gave him a death glare.  
"Wherever you want."  
"Damn it James Potter. Just tell me where!" Lily flushed.

"Alright..." James mumbled, then scoched over the end of the broom, signing that Lily should sit in front of him.  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" James asked, hurrying Lily up.  
Lily akwardly mounted the broom. She didn't even have a second to compose herself because James kicked off the ground.

He raised the broom's tip just as Lily screamed "James Potter! Put me down now! My flip flops fell to the lake and they're probably being eaten by THE giant squid!" she shrieked. James just chuckled and assured her. "It's alright! I'll take you around the castle!" he shouted against the roaring winds.

James was DEFINITELY enjoying Sirius idea of taking Lily flying. Lily's hair was let down and was tickling his face against the wind. She could smell her perfume and he was unimaginably close to Lily. He always dreamt of this, taking Lily flying. She smelled like a... hmmmmm... lily flower. This thought made James chuckle.

"What in merlin are you laughing about, Potter?" Lily turned, worried that something happened. "Nothing." James assured. They were circling the North tower when James was hit by a bludger. His grip on the broom went slack and his vision blurred.

"Lily, you have to fly this thing." he mumbled to her ear then passed out. They were dropping altitude when Lily realized what he said. "Damn it, Potter." she mumbled, then drove the broom and slowly made it drop to where the bludger originally came from.

To her surprise, Sirius, Remus and Peter waz there. "What were you two thinking?" she shrieked at them when she dismounted and levitated James safely onto a bench. Remus face looked apologizing but Sirius just stood there and whistled inoccently.

"We could've died." Lily said in a silent rage.  
"So?" Sirius said.  
Lily slapped him. "Git." she mumbled, then went to James' bench.  
"You deserved that.." Remus mumbled to Sirius.

"James." Lily said, trying to shake James awake.  
His eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" he asked with a groan.  
"Sirius hit you with a bludger." she sighed, stroking his hair.  
"WHAT?" James said, straightening up. Lily removed her hand from his hair and stood up.  
"I flew the broom down when you passed out and levitated you there." Lily explained.

"Where's Sirius?" James asked.  
Lily pointed with her thumb to Sirius.  
"You should really leave, Lils." he said, his eyes blank.  
"What are we going to do tonight?" Lily curiously asked.

"Ooooh. That sounds wrong." James chuckled.  
"I'm serious." Lily said.  
"Actually, I am." Sirius butted in.  
"That joke is 5 years old." James called out.

"Just go down the common room at 7." James said.  
"Well then," Lily said, trying to say goodbye casually.  
Lily got on her toes and hugged James.  
"Thanks for the time." she said while hugging him.

She removed her arms from his neck then smiled and turned.  
James was still shocked that Lily hugged him.

He quickly went to the other marauders.  
"What were you thinking?" James asked Sirius.  
"James, mate, you are SO going to thank me when this date is over." Sirius smirked.

**AN: SO PLEASE REVIEW! 4 MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! XD  
AGAIN, REVIEW!**


	8. Almost, James ALMOST :P

**DAY 2 AFTERNOON TO EVENING**

_In the previous chapter. . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
_  
_She removed her arms from his neck then smiled and turned.  
James was still shocked that Lily hugged him._

He quickly went to the other marauders.  
"What were you thinking?" James asked Sirius.  
"James, mate, you are SO going to thank me when this date is over." Sirius smirked.  
_  
_lllllllllllllllllllllllll[XxxxxxWHAT HAPPENNED NEXTxxxxxX]lllllllllllllllllllllllll

James realized that Lily was walking bearfoot because her flip flops fell to the Lake. "Lily!" he called out. "You don't have shoes!" he continued. Lily turned, looked at her feet and shrugged. James ran to catch up to her. "I'll lend you my shoes,..." James said, about to take of his shoes. " No no no no. Thanks. I'm fine." Lily waved his gesture off. She quickly ran off then James returned to the marauders.

"What exactly is your "plan", Padfoot?" James said, leaning on the trunk of the tree, giving emphasis on the word plan. Sirius just smirked at him and turned to Remus. "Let's go, Moony, time to prank Marlene." he said. He started walking off with Remus falling in step with him asked, "What is with you two anyway?" "Jealous, moony?" Sirius chuckled. James sighed then followed his two best friends.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll[Xxxxxxxx 7 o'clock in the common roomxxxxxxxxxX]llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

She found James with his arms behind his head in a nap. His navy checkered polo's sleeves was rolled up to his elbows and his black pinstripe pants were crumpled where he crossed his legs. Lily shook him awake, just as she did to him at the bench in the park. James also had the same reaction. His eyes fluttered opened as he glanced at Lily. "What?" he asked. He straightened up in the red sofa and remembered. "Oh right. We're supposed to go stargazing tonight." James informed Lily with one of his smiles that made Lily's stomach flutter.

Lily was wearing a green blouse with white floral patterns entwing the buttons at the middle, a white skirt that went down to her knees and plaid black ballet flats. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail. "We're going to eat at the astronomy tower?" Lily asked incredously. James shook his head, laughing at the idea. "We're having a picnic down by the lake." he answered. "Oh. Let's go then." Lily said, standing up from kneeling beside the sofa.

James stood up and held out his hand. "May I?" he asked nervously. Lily nodded almost imperceptibly. James though, because he was desperate for her to say yes, saw it. He took her hand and slowly guided her to the grounds, relishing every moment. _After all, I only have one day left after this. _James thought to himself.

Lily was immediately stunned when she saw what he prepared. There was this picnic blanket thrown over the grown beside a lamp post. There was a wicker basket beside it, which Lily knew contained the food they were going to eat. It wasn't that that surprised her the most but it was these little orbs of light, which James probably conjured that was spread out in the grass and in the air. THey weren't too much to look to bright. They were the exact amount needed to make the illusion that the air around the blanket glowed.

"So do you like it?" James whispered. "Why are you whispering?" Lily asked, not turning her head from the sight. "I don't know. Why are you?" James asked back. He was staring at Lily, and though she wasn't staring back at him, he was happy. He never felt this happy his entire life. Being with Lily, it's a different thing for him. She brought him down, not in a bad way, but in the sense that she made him see sense, brought him down to reality. He realized he was still holding her hand. He squeezed it to make Lily know that he was still holding her hand. She looked up at him, but didn't pull her hand.

They were now standing side by side and James was looking at Lily's eyes. This was the first time he noticed that Lily had copper eyelashes. _Merlin' she's pretty._ James thought to himself. It was at this moment that he deided that he was truly in love with Lily Evans. He promised himself that someday, she would be his and this moment, right now, he would remember. He would do EVERYTHING that he could to finally spend time with her someday, with her consent that is. Lily blinked and James shifted his place. He slowly leaned in. Lily's heart was racing. His lips were 4 inches away from hers... It's getting nearer. Her eyes fluttered close and she gave in. _NO. This is not fair to James. _she thought to herself, then pulled away.

"I am so sorry Lily" he mumbled, massaging his temple as if he had a head ache.  
"It's okay... I should have.." Lily replied, but was cut off by James.  
"No. It's entirely my fault. You SHOULDNT have done anything. I am so sorry." James countered.  
"It's fine.." Lily said.

**AN: WAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGERS! Soooo tell me what you think? I would love some insight on these chapters. Shoutout to J-star black, Thanks for all the reviews! :) 3 TO GO!**


	9. Dancing and the likes

**DAY 2 EVENING CONTINUATION**

_previously. . . . . .  
"I am so sorry Lily" he mumbled, massaging his temple as if he had a head ache.  
"It's okay... I should have.." Lily replied, but was cut off by James.  
"No. It's entirely my fault. You SHOULDNT have done anything. I am so sorry." James countered.  
"It's fine.." Lily said._

_**llllllllllllllllllllllllll[XxxxxCONTINUATIONxxxxX]  
**_  
"It's fine.." Lily said. "Let's get on with it." she said, motioning towards the picnic set up.  
"Alright. If you say so." James agreed, walking towards the place he set up.

"So what did you bring for us?" Lily asks casually, sitting on the blanket, as if nothing had happened.  
"Open it to find out." James smirked at her. Lily grabbed the basket, reaching in between James' hands that were propping him up since he was lying down. Lily opened the basket only to find that it was full of treacle tart plastic packages. "This is full of treacle tart." she says matter-of-factly, turning her head towards James. He grinned. "Yeah. Moony said it was your favorite." he explained. "So you bought one whole basket full of it?" Lily snickered. "You don't like it?" James asked, brows furrowing in confusement. "No. It's alright." Lily says then rips open a pack and silently eats it.

She ended up staring at James, who was looking dazedly at the Great Lake. James whipped his head around and catches Lily staring. "What?" he asks. Lily stares at him more which makes James nervous. "What is it, Lily?" he asks loudlier this time. Lily bites her lower lip and says, "Can I touch your hair?". This question catches James totally off guard.

He laughs and says, "Sure." bowing towards Lily. Lily hesitates, but leans forward to ruffle his hair the way he does it. It waas soft and nice though it looked spikey on the outside. Lily withdrew her hand and James straightened up. "Why did you want to, anyway?" he asks, standing up. "I dont know," Lily replies. "I guess I just always been curious, that's all." she says opening another pack of treacle tart. "What are you doing?" she asks, when James started walking towards the lake.

"I remebered something." he says, not turning his head and disappearing beneath the glow of the orbs in the air. Lily could see his shadow crouching beside the lake. When he comes back, he was bringing something in his left hand. Lily saw that it was her blue flip-flops that fell into the lake when they were flying that day. "How did you get that?" Lily asked her eyes wide.

"I have some friends in the lake." James explained with a grin. "Here." he said, holding them out to Lily. "Thanks" Lily murmured, not knowing what to say since it was also his fault that they were in the lake in the first place. James sits back down and says, "It's fine." then grabs a treacle tart. "So was this exactly your plan?" Lily asked him. "What plan?" James asked. "The one I heard Sirius say." Lily explained.  
"Actually it's Sirius that planned all this. He wanted you to like me." James said, accentuating like by making quotation marks in the air with his four fingers.  
Then there was this music coming out from the lake.

"What is that?" Lily asked, turning her head towards the lake.  
"I asked my friends a favor." James simply said, standing up. He held out his hand.  
"Care to dance?" he asked Lily.  
Lily raised her eyebrows in suspicion but takes his hand. James helps her to stand up.  
James get surprised when Lily puts her hands on his shoulders. He akwardly places his hand on her waist.

Lily starts to talk.  
"So Sirius wanted me to like you?" Lily asks, getting back on their previous subject.  
"Yeah." James sayd flatly. He doesn't want to talk abbout Sirius with Lily. It gets him a bit riled up.  
"Do YOU want me to like you?" Lily asks with a glint in her eyes.  
"Ummm, yes?" James guessed  
"Well you should thank Sirius then." Lily smiled. James grinned at the idea that Lily actually likes him. But he asks none the less.  
"For what?" Lily grinned at his question and kissed James on the cheek. "For that." She whispers to his ears. She drew back and acted like nothing has happened but continued to grin. And that night was great. For BOTH Lily and James. A lot of unbelievable things had happened and at the end, Lily "liked" James a lot more than before.

**AN: Sorry if it seems a little undescribed. Im just in a depressed mood thats all.  
**


	10. The End

Lily's PoV

Im sad to say this is where it ends.

But it's okay.

You saw everything that happened.

And if you stayed until the end, you would know that me and James ended on a happy note.

I love him.

It might have taken me a really long time to realize that but I did.

And I'm lucky I did agree to that bet, because if I haven't, I would not have recognize the brilliance that is James Potter.

God, it just feel so good to say that.

I LOVE JAMES POTTER!

I hope all off you was entertained with our story.

Cause we surely were.


End file.
